Data Birthday
by The Creamy
Summary: Mizuki comienza a entender que aun tiene que esforzarse más para ser el mejor en datos. Dedicado a Jane Star Kage por su Cumpleaños. Editado


**Data Birthday.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a __Takeshi Konomi__._

NA: Dedicado a Jane (Juanita Estrella) en su cumpleaños número *censurado*. Te quiero mucho pequeña.

* * *

Por un parque concurrido, un sábado a medio día, corrían dos chicos a más no poder perseguidos por un grupo de jóvenes que le superaban en número. Blandían palos, tubos de metal y raquetas. Las personas que disfrutaban de un día en familia en el parque, giraban sus cabezas para ver qué era todo aquello.

- Tendremos que tirarnos por la barandilla que da al comienzo del lago que está al frente – dijo el de pelo negro ligeramente rizado que iba corriendo a todo lo que podía con una cámara colgando del cuello, un block de notas contra el pecho y folders de diversos colores.

- ¿es broma? ¡Nos mataremos! – gritó el otro espantado antes tal cosa. Miró por encima de su propio hombro hacia atrás comprobando que el grupo de chicos los perseguía aun. Gritaban improperios y juramentos.

- No hay de otra. No hay otra forma de cómo perderlos. Aparte, no debe ser muy alto. El parque se extiende demasiado y no hay otro escondite hasta dentro de 20 minutos al menos.

- Debimos correr hacia la salida, no por aquí. – se quejó el otro con voz entre cortada. Ya se acercaban al comienzo de una barandilla que dividía el caminillo del pequeño arroyo que mas al sureste que convertía en un lago.

- ¡Lánzate! – gritó su compañero que viró bruscamente a la derecha y poniendo una mano en la barandilla se impulsó al frente en un salto. Se lanzó.

El castaño oscuro le imitó en el acto. Se lanzó por la barandilla. Cayó en cuclillas tambaleándose en el pequeño arroyo que solo le tapa un poco los zapatos. Antes de poder pensar en algo más, su compañero le tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a meterse debajo de aquel puentecillo que se formaba debajo de donde minutos antes corrían. Ambos, jadeando, escucharon como sus perseguidores se paraban en la barandilla, miraban y luego se dispersaban al notar que no sabían por donde habían tomado. El castaño, muy aliviado, se recargó del muro derecho. Pegó la frente de allí y suspiró profundamente. La sombra que proporcionaba aquel lugar le agradó. Tenía mucho rato en el sol, corriendo para no ser uno de los que apareciera en los obituarios del día siguiente.

- Lo hicimos, Yuuta-kun. – Le dijo feliz Mizuki que revisaba febrilmente los documentos que tenía en mano. – Tomamos buenos datos y fotografiamos.

- Y casi nos muelen a golpes cuando nos vieron.- Agregó agriamente Yuuta lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Mizuki que en ese momento se entretenía sacando el rollo de la cámara que traía al cuello.

- Vamos, Yuuta. Es el precio de la recolección de datos. Hay que arriesgarse. – Mizuki sonreía victorioso con los risos negros pegados a sus mejillas y frente por el sudor.

Yuuta se acercó a su Sempai y miró los apuntes que había hecho éste. Al menos se entendían y eran suficientes.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del escondite subiendo una pendiente que daba nuevamente al parque. Mizuki no paraba de criticar a la escuela aquella, a sus jugadores, a los métodos que empleaban, las técnicas y demás cosas. Yuuta solo le miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando decía "Sí". No era la primera vez que pasaban un sábado como aquel. Al menos Mizuki había tenido la consideración de comenzar temprano aquello para poder pasar la tarde libre. Una vez que llegaron a una parada de autobuses, Mizuki guardó en su bolso negro todos los datos incluyendo el rollo fotográfico.

- Bien Yuuta-kun, ¿qué aprendiste hoy? – preguntó Mizuki llevándose una mano a su cabello y comenzando a rizarse un mechoncito mientras que con el brazo libre se rodeaba el cuerpo ligeramente.

- Aprendí a lanzarme por una barandilla y caer en cuclillas para no partirme la cara – Comentó Yuuta con cierta brusquedad.

- Que poco entusiasmo. Mira, esto es un arte, Yuuta-kun. Antes…

Yuuta estaba perdiendo la calma. Lo que le faltaba: Mizuki hablándole de más cosas y de más datos en medio de la parada de autobuses. De improviso su celular emitió un pitido. Tenía un mensaje de Texto.

- ¿Comprendes lo que digo, Yuuta? – Y Mizuki, luego de tanto hablar, se percató de que Yuuta miraba su celular. Arrugó un poco el rostro y haciéndose el indignado, se giró a un lado casi dándole la espalda a Yuuta mientras continuaba rizando su cabello con los dedos. – Ya tienes que irte a casa de tus padres, ¿no?

Yuuta cerró su celular y le miró justo cuando el autobús llegaba a la parada.

- ¿qué harás ahora, Mizuki-sempai? – preguntó Yuuta mientras se guardaba el celular en sus pantalones caqui.

- Regresaré a St Rudolph a pasar esta información a mi laptop. Le daré el rollo al grupo de fotografía para que me tengan todo listo para el lunes. – Mizuki se volteó hacia él sin dejar de jugar con su cabello - ¿por qué preguntas?

- ¿Hoy harás eso? ¿En un día como hoy? – inquirió Yuuta alzando un poco las cejas mientras la gente pasaba por los lados de ambos para subir al autobús.

- Claro que sí. Es un sábado cualquiera. Aparte, esto es importante para el equipo.

Otro pitido volvió a escucharse. Yuuta sacó su celular rápidamente y lo abrió.

- Mejor vete, Yuuta-kun. No quiero ver al prodigio mandando reclamos a mi escuela. – Dijo con tono muy solemne Mizuki formando una extraña sonrisa placentera en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Primero: St Rudolph no es tuyo, Segundo: Mi hermano no haría un drama de ese tipo.

- Hey, muchacho. ¿Entrarás?- Gritó el chofer del autobús bruscamente.

- Nos vemos el Lunes Yuuta-kun. – se apresuró a despedirse Mizuki descruzando sus brazos.

Yuuta suspiró dándole una última un "Nos vemos" entre dientes antes de adentrarse al autobús. Mizuki desde que lo vio entrar se dio la vuelta y comenzó la marcha hacia el subterráneo que estaba a pocos metros de allí. Una vez en el tren, se sentó en el primer asiento libre que vio y pegó la cabeza de la ventana. Sería un sábado como cualquier otro, salvo que Yuuta no estaría. Últimamente se iba cada tres o cuatro semanas a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres. A veces era solo un día, a veces era de viernes por la tarde a lunes.

Pero lo más normal era que los estudiantes, todos los fines de semana, salieran y en especial, se quedaran a dormir fuera. Yuuta tenía sus motivos personales para no gustarle pasar muchos días con sus padres. Nunca se había metido en eso. De hecho, nunca demostró que le importara el tema.

- "St Rudolph, tan vacío como cada fin de semana" - pensó Mizuki mientras pasaba las verjas de la entrada.

Todo estaba casi desierto. Por los pasillos solo se topó con tres personas y una de esas tres era una mujer de limpieza. Al llegar a la sección de dormitorios, subió las escaleras hasta el 3er piso.

- Hajime-kun, por fin te veo. Pensé que te habías ido. – Le llamó una joven que cargaba un gran bolso de viaje.

Mizuki al subir el último peldaño posó los ojos en ella. Era la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aunque las chicas tenían su propio pabellón, estas podían pasarse en el fin de semana por el de los chicos sin llegar a entrar a ciertas áreas y con un permiso exclusivo. Alguien del consejo siempre tiene uno.

- Hajime-kun, aquí traigo el temario para la próxima reunión. Dale el visto bueno y me lo envías el lunes. – comentó la chica mientras le pasaba un folder crema a Mizuki el cual lo miro como si no sintiera el mas mínimo interés por su contenido.

Aún así, Mizuki le sonrió radiante, habló unos minutos con ella y luego se despidió. La chica tenía que irse con sus padres. La sonrisa de Mizuki se borró de inmediato al ella irse. Guardó el folder en su bolso negro y siguió su camino. Al llegar frente a su habitación sintió algo en el estómago. Una especie de contracción. Debía de tener hambre, pensó. Entró su carnet en la rendija automática de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un chasquido.

Una habitación muy ordenada pero con muchas columnas de papeles, fotos, y CDs en el escritorio. Mizuki depositó los datos de ese día allí junto con el folder y el rollo de fotos. Sonrió ante toda la información que tenía. Sus compañeros de equipo lo agradecerían. Aún tenía que trabajar en las nuevas técnicas que les había estado creando a todos. Sí, tenía mucho por hacer.

Una vez vestido con un pantalón deportivo largo y una camiseta lila con rayas rosadas; se dispuso a comer en un reducido espacio de su escritorio. Un atún enlatado que había reservado en la nevera de la habitación junto a dos rodajas de pan sería su almuerzo. Pronto debería salir a comprar comida para esos días donde el comedor de la escuela estaba cerrado.

Así pasó una hora: Comiendo, revisando sus datos, corrigiendo algunas cosas, leyendo el programa del consejo estudiantil y rizando su cabello lentamente. Todo en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

Una vez que el atún ya se había acabado, concluyó que era hora de dormir un poco para luego, volver a ese escritorio y comenzar a pasar todo a su laptop. Luego de tirar los desechos de comida y organizar su escritorio un poco, dirigió, por primera vez desde que llegó, su mirada a la cama. Se acerco con el seño fruncido y vio un paquete rojo con un moño blanco. Ya estaba abierto al igual que la carta que traía. Tomó ambos en las manos y leyó la cartita sin mostrar emoción alguna. Luego de leerla la cerró y sacó un suéter crema con flores blancas estampadas del paquete.

- Otro suéter que donaré a la caridad. – murmuró.

Dejó el suéter con la tarjeta y el papel de regalo a un lado. Quería dormir y olvidarse de que aparte del tenis y recolectar datos, no tenía más nada en su vida. Era querido por sus compañeros, miembro del consejo estudiantil, un alumno ejemplar, idolatrado por los miembros del club de tenis y temido por algunos de St Rudolph. Luego de haber puesto en ridículo a algunos brabucones sacando sus trapitos al sol, a nadie se le ocurría meterse con él. Pero todo eso no significaba nada más que mucho sacrificio por…algo. Algún día sabría qué era ese algo. Y ojalá fuera pronto porque ya casi estaba por terminar el instituto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse mientras se encontraba en su cama. Las últimas imágenes que llegaron a su mente antes de quedarse dormido fueron un bizcocho tirado en el suelo, la tarjeta que había leído antes y Yuuta. Luego todo fue oscuridad y confusión. Risas y llanto. La nada.

Una música conocida lo trajo del mundo de los sueños. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró la habitación en busca del endemoniado celular. Lo había dejado en el baño. Se paró perezosamente y se encaminó al baño. Allí, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba el celular. Lo sacó sin prisa pero al mirar el número de Yuuta se apresuró a abrirlo y contestar.

- Hola Yuuta-Kun. ¿Te das cuenta, por fin, de que soy más interesante que tu hermano? – preguntó con malicia. Nuevamente una sonrisa amplia se formaba en sus labios.

- Mizuki, Habla Syuusuke.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mizuki. Su expresión de persona altanera y maliciosa cambió a sorpresa y cierto bochorno.

- ¿Qué haces con el celular de Yuuta?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar con cierto tono de reproche que quizás el mismo Syuusuke hubiera usado si un extraño llamara del celular de su hermano al suyo.

- Yuuta se ha ido y lo ha dejado.

- ¿cómo? ¿Se fue a donde? – preguntó inmediatamente Mizuki comenzando a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta. Por su mente pasaron diversas cosas pero todas le parecían más horrorosas que la otra. Yuuta estaba muy raro luego de esos dos mensajes de texto.

- No me dijo con claridad si era para St Rudolph o no. – contestó el prodigio con cierta sequedad.

- ¿No fuiste tú quien le mandó unos mensajes de texto hoy? – Mizuki ya había entrado en su habitación de nuevo y miraba el reloj de su escritorio. Había dormido en exceso, eran las 7:05 PM.

- No. Para nada. ¿Recibió mensajes de texto sospechosos? – preguntó con interés su hermano.

- Sí, pero pensé que eran tuyos.

-…

Mizuki cerró los ojos y con la mano temblorosa comenzó a rizarse el pelo con los dedos, más rápido de lo normal. Yuuta era muy…¿inocente? Simplemente no se lo imaginaba fuera de su casa en paradero desconocido y para colmo en la noche. Aunque la mejor y más lógica posibilidad es que estuviera con algún amigo o amiga. Todos hacen eso.

- Mizuki-kun. – llamó por segunda vez Syuusuke obligándose a alzar la voz.

- Ah. – Mizuki se puso una mano en el estómago lentamente, luego de volver de sus pensamientos. ¿Tenía hambre de nuevo?. – Espera un momento. Llamaré a alguien que puede informarme rápidamente si Yuuta está o no.

Mizuki se despegó el celular del oído antes de escuchar la respuesta del otro. Fue al teléfono de la habitación y marcó una extensión de la residencia. Un chico con voz somnolienta atendió.

- Yamato-kun. Necesito que te pares en tu ventana y mires hacia la habitación de Fuji Yuuta. – le ordenó Mizuki.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas, viejo?

- ¡Espabila, con un demonio! – Gritó Mizuki pegando un golpe violento de improviso contra la pared de enfrente- Párate a la ventana y mira a tu izquierda. Dime si vez movimiento o alguna luz encendida en la habitación del lado.

- Ya voy, ya voy…- comentó perezosamente el muchacho.

Mizuki cerró los ojos. La sangre le comenzó a hervir de improviso. Primero Yuuta había mentido. Dijo que se quedaría en casa de sus padres, lo segundo era que tenía o un amigo nuevo o amiga y él no lo sabía. Pensó en Inui. Maldición, si en el equipo de Seigaku alguien cambia aunque sea la manera de caminar Inui se enteraría y él no puede enterarse ni de las amistades de Yuuta. Le sorprendió la avalancha de envidia y celos horrendos que comenzaron a llenarlo creándole una sensación grotesca en el estomago.

- Fuji, ¿sigues ahí? – preguntó tomando el celular de nueva cuenta cuando recordó al prodigio.

- Sí. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Mandé a un chico de 2do a que mirara por su ventana. Es el vecino de Yuuta y puede ver si hay gente o no en su habitación. –contestó con cierto orgullo Mizuki.

- Vaya que lo tienes bien vigilado…- susurró Syuusuke.

- ¿P-perdón? – Mizuki había abierto mucho los ojos ante ese comentario tan…extraño. Un hormigueo le recorría la nuca.

-Revisa a ver si el chico ese ya vio algo.

Mizuki volvió a ponerse el teléfono de su habitación en el oído y comprobó que Yamato tenía un rato llamándole.

- Perdona, Yamato-Kun. ¿Has visto algo? – Mizuki sudaba un poco pese al aire central estar encendido.

- Sí. He visto algo. Hay una luz muy tenue y tintineante. Como la que hacen las velas...- Hizo una pausa al igual que el corazón de Mizuki. – Sera que…¿será que se metió a la brujería? Oh Hajime- sempai, esto es terrible. ¡Seguro está haciendo brujería!

Mizuki se mordió los labios hasta hacerse daño.

- Yamato-kun. ¿No se te ha ocurrido algo más…normal? ¿Algo como que…Yuuta este en una maldita cita romántica? ¡¿HE?!

- Aww…No me grites Hajime-sempai. Aunque ahora que lo pienso sí. Yuuta es un poco popul…

- ¡No lo digas! – Gritó Mizuki dando otro golpe, estaba vez al escritorio – Yamato-kun, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Regresa a tu letargo.

- Oh, Je, Ya no. Veré un anime muy interesante que me mandó mi hermano mayor. –Contestó alegremente - ¿quieres venir? Lo pondremos en la sala de…

- Adiós. – Mizuki le colgó de inmediato. Tomó el teléfono celular y le habló a Syuusuke con voz firme, alegre y relajada. – Mira, Syuusuke-kun, debes entender que la juventud tiene una vida. Yuuta-kun volvió a St-Rudolph porque había quedado de ver unas películas con unos compañeros de su salón.

- Tenía entendido que poca gente se quedaba en St Rudolph los fines de semana. Ya sabes, gente desamparada. – contestó con inocencia Syuusuke aunque sonrió cuando escuchó un gruñido por parte de Mizuki. – Entonces, ¿es oficial que Yuuta está allí?

- Sí. – contestó casi entre dientes Mizuki.

- Bien. Al parecer con la prisa volvidó su móvil. Avisaré a mi hermana y a mi padre. Estaban preocupados. Dile, cuando le veas, que se lo mandaremos mañana.

- Bien.

- Gracias, Mizuki. Siempre tan pendiente de mi hermano.

Mizuki miró al lado donde tenía puesto el celular. ¿Era en serio aquello? ¿O era solo un sarcasmo más?

- De nada. – contestó Mizuki. Por alguna razón su mente estaba en blanco. No tenía con qué contra atacar.

- Hmm, ¿sabes? Inui me dio un dato sobre ti ayer. Se me hizo raro que Yuuta no lo supiera. – volvió a decir Syuusuke en un susurro mientras al fondo se escuchaba a su hermana gritar: "¿ese chico extraño de St Rudolph te dijo si sabe de Yuuta? ".

Mizuki, pálido como la cera, cerró el celular. Inui lo sabía y Syuusuke también. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo Inui consiguió un dato tan delicado de su persona?. Bueno, igual no había problema; se consoló. Inui no era un chismoso que diría a los cuatro vientos algo así. Se lo dijo a Syuusuke seguramente pensando que él ya lo sabía por vías de Yuuta. Pero no importaba, eso era lo de menos. Yuuta tenía una cita con alguien en su habitación. Eso o estaba adentrándose en la brujería. Esperaba muy humildemente que fuera lo segundo.

Se quitó la ropa con una rapidez de vértigo y se puso unos pantalones blancos con una camisa verde limón la cual dejó abierta por las grandes ganas que tenía de salir de allí e ir donde Yuuta. Igual tenía una franelilla debajo que cubría su delgado cuerpo. Salió de inmediato de la habitación tomando solamente su carnet/Llave.

Yuuta tenía su habitación en el 4to piso, en el lado oeste. No se encontró con nadie en el pasillo hacia allá. Todo parecía desierto. Una vez llegado a dos puertas antes de la habitación, se detuvo. Dios, no era tan fácil llegar, tocar la puerta y preguntar:" ¿qué haces?". Claro, Syuusuke le dio la excusa perfecta. Podría decir que supo que se había ido de la casa y que él solo pasaba a ver si estaba o no en St Rudolph. Sí, eso era. Reanudó el paso. A casa uno que daba sentía un tirón en el estomago y un hormigueo en la espalda. Ya casi no podía jugar con su cabello debido a los extraños nervios que le habían invadido.

Ya estaba. Si Yuuta tenía nuevos amigos o novia debía sentirse bien. Al menos Yuuta había roto el mito y la mala suerte que rodeaba a los jugadores de tenis de instituto, que ninguno parecía tener novia. Un jugador de St. Rudolph había "evolucionado". Oh, se lo restregaría en la cara a Inui. Un jugador de su equipo tenía novia y Tezuka ni siquiera un peluche. Jo.

- "Ya casi estas, Mizuki. Calma. Pórtate natural…" – se alentaba Mizuki mentalmente. Y solo al llegar frente a la puerta se percato que de todas las posibilidades, la que más temía y esperaba al mismo tiempo, era la de una cita romántica.

¿Cómo sería la amistad de ambos si algo así pasaba?

- "No joda nadie. Yo soy Mizuki. Esto servirá para mis datos" – se dijo cuando tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

Oh no, no, no. Mentira. Se muere si Yuuta tiene novia. ¡Se muere!

La puerta se deslizó un poco cuando Mizuki la tocó. Estaba mal cerrada y se había abierto. Con los dos gramos de valor que le quedaba, abrió la puerta de un tirón. Oscuridad.

Todo estaba oscuro salvo por una luz tintineante que venía de la parte derecha de la habitación y que no podía ver bien. Tenía que acercarse más y pasar el pequeño recibidor de la habitación. Así lo hizo. Caminó firmemente porque ahora, luego de la aceptación, el bicho de la curiosidad había revivido.

Una vez dentro del todo en la habitación, pudo ver qué era lo que emitía aquella luz. El cuerpo se le congeló. Sus ojos azul oscuro miraron aquello como si fuera un cadáver. Sus amplios labios se encontraban tensos. Alzó una mano a su cabello y alejó unos mechones negros de su frente. Tenía que salir de allí, volver a su habitación y olvidarse del asunto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Mizuki?.

_Oh mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Mizuki se giró de inmediato encontrándose en la puerta a Yuuta que le miraba fijamente con cierta sorpresa. No tenía argumentos, no sabía que decir. Tenía que improvisar.

- Oh, Yuuta-kun. – Dijo con cierta alegría y despreocupación fingidas – Tu hermano me llamó para pedirme que te dijera que te mandará el celular mañana. Lo dejaste en casa.

- ¿uh? – Yuuta dejó en el suelo una enorme botella plástica de refresco que había traído y se revisó la ropa. – Oh Dios, ¡lo dejé!

- No te preocupes. Mañana te lo traen. – Mizuki llegó hasta donde él con cierta rapidez. Puso una mano en su hombro – Buenas noches. Iré a comenzar a trabajar.

- Espera Mizuki-sempai – Yuuta le agarró la mano que Mizuki comenzaba a quitar de su hombro en el acto.

- He, no. En serio debo irme. Dejé la tetera puesta en la habitación – mintió – No quiero un incendio y que mis datos se vayan a mejor vida.

Mizuki con cierta delicadeza intentó sacar su muñeca del firme agarre de la mano de Yuuta pero no logró lo mas mínimo.

- ¿Lo has visto? – Preguntó seriamente Yuuta mirándole a los ojos - ¿lo has visto, verdad?

- ¿he? No, no he visto nada. Me agarraste justo cuando acababa de entrar. – Sonrió de la forma más falsa antes vista.

- Mizuki, si hasta yo lo estoy viendo desde aquí. – dijo Yuuta achicando los ojos.

- Ya sabes que tengo problemas de la vista, Yuuta. No he visto nada. Todo está muy oscuro.

Mizuki examinó los ojos de Yuuta. Por todos los cielos, se parecía mucho a la mirada de Fuji. Tenía ese tenebroso brillo en sus ojos marrones. Antes de Mizuki poder decir algo mas, Yuuta lo soltó y lo tomó por los hombros obligándole a girarse y enfrentarse con lo que había en la mesita de noche de la habitación.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Mizuki-sempai – Le dijo con suavidad Yuuta sin quitar las manos de los hombros del otro.

Mizuki tragó en seco débilmente. Miró cada detalle de aquel delicioso pastel que estaba allí con algunas velitas de colores. Tenía fresas decorando los bordes y algo parecido a trocitos pequeños de melocotón en el medio, creando un pequeño montículo. Una espesa capa de crema lo cubría por completo y en conjunto con esta, pedacitos de frutas secas. De hecho, el olor de la habitación era de crema y de Frutas cecas. Un olor que le haría la boca agua a cualquiera.

- Yuuta-kun – Dijo luego de un momento Mizuki mientras se giraba cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiente en el rostro- Creo que te has equivocado. Nunca te he dicho cuando es mi cumpleaños y, realmente, no es hoy. Lo lamento.

Mizuki se hizo a un lado y comenzó a avanzar a la salida. Yuuta, en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia atrás, cerró la puerta de un tirón con el pie derecho y dio dos pasos hacia adelante para encararse con Mizuki que solo atinó a fruncir el seño.

- Mizuki, no quiero ser grosero pero Inui-kun me lo dijo hoy mismo. Akazawa se pasó casi un mes investigando y atando cabos. Me mandó un mensaje de texto hoy diciéndome que creía que hoy era tu cumpleaños pero que no tenía un dato realmente seguro. Luego me dijo, en otro mensaje de texto, que la mejor alternativa era ir directamente donde Inui.

- ¿qué? – Mizuki no podía creer aquello – No me digas que fuiste donde ese…

- Sí y me dio la información. – Dijo Yuuta bajando un poco la vista.

- Yuuta, Inui no daría un dato sin recibir otro a cambio, como mínimo. – le alertó Mizuki que clavó sus ojos en la cara del muchacho al cual se le veía una parte en sombras y otra iluminada.

- Sí, tuve que darle un dato a cambio. Me pidió un dato tuyo pero le dije que no. Era muy peligroso. Al final negociamos un dato de cada uno de los miembros por el dato de tu cumpleaños.

Mizuki abrió los ojos a más no poder. Datos de sus muchachos en manos de Inui. Era su fin. Moriría.

- ¡Mizuki! – gritó Yuuta al verlo balancearse un poco hacia un lado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos como si fuera a desmayarse. Lo sostuvo.

- ¡Maldición, Yuuta! - gritó Mizuki apartándolo de un empujón. - ¿perdiste el raciocinio? ¿La cordura?

- Mizuki – comenzó a decir Yuuta pero Mizuki alzó una mano en señal de que se callara.

- ¿Datos de todos ustedes por saber una insignificante fecha de cumpleaños? – preguntó Mizuki como si estuviera hablando algo horroroso.

- No es insignificante. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así del día en que naciste?

- Yuuta, no me salgas con cursilerías. No hay motivo ni razón en celebrar un cumpleaños. Cuando haya hecho algo sumamente bueno y original con mi vida, entonces lo celebro.

- ¡Pero si ya lo has hecho!

- Yuuta, he dicho que no quiero cursilerías ni cosas raras de que todo es rosa y lindo cuando NO lo es. – le ladró Mizuki. – Me he pasado por la vida en internados de este tipo y recibiendo en mis cumpleaños solo obsequios de mis padres. Ni siquiera una llamada telefónica. Me he pasado la vida buscando un algo en qué destacarme para tener un lugar reconocido como se debe pero aun no lo logro. Lo estoy intentando por medio de los datos. Lo estoy intentando pero tú, con tus sentimentalismos rosados, tiras datos sumamente importantes de todo el equipo.

Yuuta se quedó mirando la cara de maniático que tenía Mizuki en aquel momento. Solo una vez le vio aquel semblante y fue en una cancha de tenis, cuando su hermano le ganó.

- Saca esa cosa de aquí y cómanselo tu y los chicos. – le Ordenó Mizuki señalando el pastel.

- No haré eso. Todos están esperándote abajo. Yo iba a bajar el pastel e iba a ir por ti luego para darte la sorpresa.

Mizuki no se inmutó ante aquello aunque era indudable que estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no mover ni un solo musculo del rostro de una forma incorrecta.

- Vas a ir. – sentenció Yuuta mirándole fijamente.

- Ja, claro Yuuta-kun.

Mizuki se hizo a un lado para avanzar más hacia la puerta pero Yuuta le cortó el paso al instante.

- Así pierda mi puesto de titular. – le dijo Yuuta.

- Oh, ¡pero si ya lo perdiste! – dijo sonriendo Mizuki.

Yuuta sonrió ampliamente con cierta malicia para sorpresa de Mizuki que se desarmó al ver aquella sonrisa donde esperaba llantos y suplicas.

- Bueno, entonces puedo dejar la delicadeza contigo.

Yuuta le tomó de las muñecas con fuerza y se las dobló. Mizuki se vio obligado a doblar el cuerpo a la izquierda y cuando vino a darse cuenta, Yuuta le tenía las muñecas en la espada bien sujetas por una llave. Lo empujó fuera de la habitación con la rodilla derecha en la parte baja de su espalda.

- Yuuta-kun, suéltame o gritaré – Le amenazó Mizuki mientras era arrastrado por las escaleras desiertas.

- Mejor, así todos se enteran de que es tu cumpleaños.

Mizuki guardó silencio. No lo podía creer. Yuuta, su buen amigo le estaba manejando a su antojo. Ya en el primer piso, entraron en un pasillo que tenía las luces apagadas.

- Yuuta, ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó con cierto miedo Mizuki.

- A tu fiesta sorpresa y por tu bien, tendrás que fingir sorpresa.

- Ja, ¿qué me harás si no?

- Mizuki, tú tienes datos sobre mí. ¿Debo decirte qué te puedo hacer si no obedeces?

Un escalofrío se adueñó del cuerpo de Mizuki al escuchar aquello. Llegaron al salón de basquetbol donde entrenaba el club del mismo nombre. Yuuta soltó a Mizuki de su agarre y abrió la puerta. Mizuki no vio nada al principio. Pero de improviso muchas luces se encendieron y se escuchó un fuerte "¡Sorpresa!" . No se lo podía creer. Era todo su equipo de St. Rudolph con focos encendidos en las manos los cuales se abalanzaron hacia él. Cayó al suelo con todos ellos encima quienes le revolvían el pelo, abrazaban y felicitaban al mismo tiempo.

Los focos quedaron en el suelo alrededor de ellos mientras continuaban felicitándole y diciéndole cosas entre risas que él no entendía. Por alguna razón no podía escuchar bien. Sintió temor ya que tampoco podía ver con claridad y una sensación extraña se había creado en la boca de su estomago y subía como un torpedo hasta su pecho haciéndole palpitar el corazón aceleradamente.

- Oh…¿estás llorando Mizuki? – preguntó Akazawa que era el que estaba más cercano a su rostro en todo aquel bollo que habían formado en el suelo.

- Claro que estoy llorando ¡Me están destrozando las costillas ¡ - gritó Mizuki quien intentaba contener las lagrimas de emoción que le embargaban contra su voluntad.

Los chicos se fueron parando de encima del manager y le ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Mizuki se limpió la cara rápidamente alegando que le habían sacado el aire y lagrimas por el fuerte golpe y el asfixie. Cuando Mizuki dejó de estrujarse los ojos y alzó la vista, se encontró con un muchacho alto con gafas. No se lo creía.

- Felicidades, Hajime-kun. – Le dijo Tezuka quien le extendía una mano.

Mizuki miró detrás de Tezuka y vio a los de Seigaku atrás, incluyendo al prodigio y a Echizen quien tapaba su rostro con una gorra negra. Tomó la mano de Tezuka entre la suya y se dieron un apretón de manos. Aquello era demasiado lindo, cursi, sentimental, y…adorable. Definitivamente debía sacar a Yuuta del equipo por semejante cosa.

La velada pasó dentro del salón de Basket a la luz de focos. Todos tenían foquitos que dispusieron por todo el salón ya que era lógico que aquella fiestecilla quebrantaba un millón de reglas de St. Rudolph. El bizcocho y las bebidas fueron trasladados allá. Los demás habían traído diversos platillos para comer allí. Mizuki se la pasó riendo como nunca antes Yuuta había visto. Siempre lo había visto calculador, pensativo, sonreía a medias o con ese toque malicioso. O su risita "Nfufufu".

Lastimosamente el asunto solo duró hasta las 9:30 PM. Los de acompañaron a los de Seigaku hasta los alambrados de seguridad de la parte trasera. Por allí tuvieron que escalar y tirarse al otro lado. El primero en hacerlo fue Momoshiro, luego Kawamura. Entre los dos ayudaron a atrapar al resto ya que la altura era considerable. El último en saltar fue Tezuka. No tuvo mayores problemas.

- Gracias por venir, Seigaku – Dijo Akazawa haciendo una reverencia.

- No hay problema. – Respondió Tezuka inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Invítennos a otra fiesta! - gritó Kikumaru feliz.

- Mada mada dane…

- Eiji, Shh. Nos escucharan. – le llamó la atención Oishi.

- Ya Inui tiene todos los datos de nuestros cumpleaños. – Dijo Yuuta cruzándose de brazos.

- Sin dudas. – Agregó el Dataman sonriendo triunfante.

- ¡Bye, Dane! – Gritó Yanagizawa cuando se alejaban para luego recibir un enorme "Shhh" por parte del equipo.

Los chicos volvieron al salón de Basket y comenzaron a recoger todas las cosas restantes. Los regalos de Mizuki, que fueron diversos, estaban en la puerta del salón en una funda negra.

- Yuuta-kun. – llamó Mizuki con voz de mando al menor de los Fuji que se encontraba hablando en voz baja con Akazawa de algo muy obvio: Su puesto como titular.

- Mizuki, no iras a…- comenzó a decir el moreno capitán.

- Yuuta- kun, Te espero en mi habitación cuando acabes. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Yuuta asintió ligeramente. Mizuki mostraba una fiereza terrible ahora. Lo miró alejarse con su característico caminar lento y meticuloso. Escuchó como reía con su "Nfufufufu".

A los quince minutos, Yuuta tocaba la puerta de su Sempai el cual le abrió casi en el acto. Mizuki le hizo un amplio espacio para que pasara junto con un ademan de su brazo apuntando hacia dentro. Una vez que Yuuta estuvo dentro, en la arreglada e iluminada habitación; se enfrentó a la realidad: Ya no sería un titular. Había amenazado al manager, le había hecho una llave en las muñecas y había, para colmo, dado datos del equipo. Le extrañaba seguir con vida aun.

- Bien Yuuta. Sentémonos a charlar un poco. – Mizuki se había sentado en su cama para luego cruzar las piernas. Palmeó el espacio que estaba a su lado invitando a Yuuta a sentarse allí también. Yuuta accedió.

- Mizuki, lo siento. – Dijo luego de un minuto de incomodo silencio en el cual Mizuki se había quedado mirándolo con un brazo cruzado en su abdomen y la mano izquierda en su cabello, como siempre.

- ¿lo sientes? – preguntó sigilosamente Mizuki alzando un poco una ceja mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Yuuta palideció.

- Te-tenía que hacer lo que hice. N-no me dejaste opción – tartamudeó Yuuta.

- Nfufufu…

- Dios santo…- susurró Yuuta llevándose una mano a la cara.

¿A qué se iba a dedicar ahora si no era al tenis?. Bien, en el fondo siempre quiso practicar un poco de Futbol…

- Yuuta, Hay una forma en que te puedas quedar en el equipo, sin dudas. – Comentó Mizuki descruzando los brazos. El rostro de Yuuta se iluminó.

- Lo que sea. Hago lo que sea. ¿A quién debo matar? – bromeó.

- Necesito unos datos de ti. – dijo Mizuki.

Oh oh…Aquello no era bueno. Ciertamente hacía un tiempo, Mizuki se la había pasado "experimentando" con Yuuta para sacar datos de él y así, de paso, crear nuevas tácticas para su tenis. Lo malo era que a veces las cosas que Mizuki le ponía a hacer eran…extrañas. Entre ellas, vestirlo un uniforme de sirvienta y hacerlo limpiar con ese atuendo su habitación.

- Está bien. – accedió Yuuta. – No hay problema.

- Bien.

Mizuki se puso en pie con cierta elegancia y se paseó frente a la cama, depositando lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón sobre el escritorio. Yuuta lo seguía con la mirada. El manager regresó frente a Yuuta el cual estaba listo para escuchar lo que debía hacer. Esperaba no fuera algo peligroso. Mizuki se agachó un poco frente a él y Yuuta suspiró profundamente. Que lo soltara. Nada podía ser peor que lo que ya había pasado y de paso, que quedar fuera del equipo luego de tanto sacrificio.

Su manager le comunicó de forma poco usual qué era lo que debía hacer. Le besó sin reparo alguno.

Yuuta inspiró profundamente manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos. No se movió ni un centímetro mientras Mizuki depositaba pequeños besos en la boca de él. Notaba que las mejillas le quemaban por el rubor pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

- Hm, Bueno. – Dijo Mizuki luego de separarse de Yuuta y caminar al escritorio donde comenzó a escribir sobre unas hojas – Es todo.

- ¿qué? – preguntó asombrado Yuuta. – ¿Nada mas era eso?.

- Sí. Ya tomé los datos. – Comentó Mizuki riendo para sí de esa manera extraña con que acostumbraba, mientras escribía.

Yuuta se paró y caminó hasta ponerse detrás de él. Miró lo que escribía.

- …Mizuki.

- ¿sí? – preguntó el manager dejando de escribir.

- ¿qué es eso de "escasa experiencia en achuchar" y "Abstinencia Sexual"? – preguntó el menor clavando los ojos en la nuca de su Sempai

- Nfufufu, solo son terminologías. No es nada. Mandaré esto a Inui para ver si me puede dar algún dato interesante a cambio. – Mizuki arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito.

- Creo que has exagerado con lo de "Abstinencia Sexual"…

Mizuki sonrió ampliamente girándose hacia él y pasándole el papel doblado con dos dedos.

- Se lo mandaras por correo mañana mismo junto con otros papeles que te daré. Bien, puedes retirarte.

- Mizuki Sempai, siento mucho no haberte tenido un regalo apropiado para hoy. – se disculpó Yuuta al ver una silla con varios de los obsequios.

- Yuuta, has hecho bastante. Agradezco sinceramente lo que hiciste pese a que fue extremadamente sentimental, cursi y…demás. – Dijo seriamente Mizuki con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta de la habitación que ya había abierto.

- ¿por qué hablas de esto de una forma tan fría?

- Yuuta, re colecciono datos. No puedo darme el lujo de andar demostrando sentimentalismos por todas partes. – Mizuki extendió un brazo hacia afuera – Buenas noches Yuuta-Kun.

Yuuta suspiró. Con el papel en las manos se acercó a la puerta, hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a su Manager quien era un poco más bajo que él, y salió de la habitación. Mizuki le dedicó una última mirada maliciosa junto con su sonrisa amplia y se decidió a cerrar la puerta. Aún así, antes de que se cerrara completamente, Yuuta metió un pie en medio para evitarlo. Mizuki bajó los ojos al pie de éste. Cedió un poco la puerta para preguntarle qué ocurría. Yuuta le tomó de improviso por el cabello desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Mizuki solo atinó a observar esa mirada atrevida y decidida en Yuuta que le recordaba un poco a su hermano; antes de ser estampado con un beso en los labios por parte del menor.

Una serpiente enorme se le revolvió en todo el cuerpo ante aquel acto tan repentino, extraño y salvaje. Se dio cuenta que aquella serpiente era la que se había pasado el día entero dándole tirones en el estomago y él de estúpido pensaba que era hambre. Instintivamente como quien conociera aquello desde hace miles de años, entreabrió los labios para dejar entrar la tibia lengua del muchacho en su boca. Nuevamente la serpiente que se retorcía por toda su espalda, nerviosos y músculos se remeneó violentamente causándole una oleada devastadora de sensaciones y sentimientos que llegaron al punto de marearlo.

¿Aquella persona que ahora le acorralaba contra una esquina de su habitación era el Hermano del prodigio? ¿A dónde fueron todos los datos que tenía de Yuuta? ¿Se había equivocado todo ese tiempo con respecto a él?. ¿Syuusuke estaría al corriente de que su hermano se parecía bastante a él? ¿Demasiado? ¿Más atrevido e impulsivo?. Definitivamente aun le faltaba mucho para ser el rey de los datos si nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento y de lo que era Yuuta.

- Yuuta-kun – Llamó Mizuki entrecortadamente al chico que devoraba su cuello como si hubiese pasado por la más terrible hambre de toda su vida - ¿P-por qué?

- Porque estos datos serán mejores para Inui y porque hoy probé por unos minutos lo delicioso que es tener el control sobre ti. – le susurró al oído Yuuta. – Fue una sensación excelente y quiero más.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, Arai le pasó una carta a Inui mientras los titulares corrían alrededor de las canchas. Inui, que tenía al lado a Horio y Kachiroh, abrió la carta que tenía el logo de St. Rudolph y leyó.

- Inui-sempai, ¿es una carta de St. Rudolph? – preguntó Kachiroh intentando leer un poco.

- Seguro es de ese tipo, el Manager – Dijo despectivamente Horio. – Se la pasa mandando cartas extrañas hablando de datos.

- No. – Dijo Inui doblando nuevamente la carta. – La carta es del hermano de Syuusuke y por el bien del Manager, mejor que no la vea. – Inui sonrió. – Díganle a Tezuka que tengo que ausentarme. Debo responder esta carta cuanto antes. Tiene excelentes datos.

Los dos chicos, confundidos vieron como Inui, con un brillo extraño en sus anteojos, se alejaba.

* * *

_**Espero no haya hecho OoC y hayan disfrutado de esto, en especial Jane. Saludos y gracias por leer. Dejen comentarios y críticas.**_

_**Edit: Dedazos y errores de coherencia han sido corregidos. Si encuentran algo raro, Review con ello. =P**_


End file.
